Dulce San Valentín
by Fox McCloude
Summary: A dos meses de empezar a salir juntos, Yancy visita el hogar de Nate en Ciudad Aspertia, para conocer a la madre de este último. Y ya que se acerca el 14 de febrero, ¿por qué no regalarle un dulce chocolate para celebrarlo? XtransceiverShipping. Continuación del oneshot "Si me amas como soy" de Shadechu Nightray.


**Dulce San Valentín**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**Notas preliminares: **Esta historia va en la misma continuidad del oneshot "Si me amas como soy" escrito por **Shadechu Nightray**, así que es recomendable leerlo para entender algunos guiños y referencias.

* * *

_**Región de Unova, Ciudad Aspertia…**_

12 de febrero.

Ya casi pasaban dos meses desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, poco después de Navidad. A pesar de que su agenda estaba repleta, Yancy consiguió que le dieran una semana libre, coincidiendo con el día de San Valentín para pasar algo de tiempo con su novio.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó, mientras ambos caminaban por la calle de la ciudad tomados de la mano. Ocasionalmente algunas personas les dirigían miradas curiosas, y otras se veían sorprendidas.

\- P-para nada. – dijo ella, intentando sonar segura. – Solo… un poco ansiosa, es todo.

Sí, definitivamente se sentía muy ansiosa. Según le había contado, cuando se enteró de que empezaron a salir, la madre de Nate se emocionó mucho y le rogó que las presentara. Aunque ya llevaban un tiempo más o menos considerable de conocerse y ambos habían intercambiado bastantes anécdotas sobre sus familias, Yancy no se imaginaba ir a conocer a la de su novio tan pronto.

\- No te preocupes. – aseguró él. – Le he contado muchas cosas sobre ti, y créeme, se muere por conocerte. Ustedes dos se van a llevar muy bien, lo sé.

\- No le… habrás contado sobre… eso, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no. – respondió él sin un ápice de duda. – Ese no es mi secreto para decirlo. Eso te corresponde a ti.

Yancy se rio de sí misma por haber dudado. Nate era uno de los pocos que conocía de su doble vida, pero había guardado bien ese secreto, y siempre que salían ambos cuidaban de no tener ningún desliz que fuese a delatarla.

Pero a pesar de los nervios, estaba decidida a causar una buena impresión.

Al llegar frente a la casa, Yancy respiró profundamente antes de que entraran. Apenas pusieron un pie pudo sentir el calor del hogar y al mismo tiempo, le llegó el aroma de algo delicioso proveniente de la cocina, que inmediatamente le abrió el apetito.

\- ¡Mamá, ya llegué! – anunció Nate.

\- ¡Oh, Nate, bienvenido! – respondió una voz femenina desde la cocina. – ¡Llegas justo a tiempo, la cena está casi lista!

\- Qué bien, porque nos morimos de hambre. – replicó él, antes de volverse hacia Yancy. – Qué suerte tienes, hoy podrás probar el estofado especial de mamá. Te va a encantar.

La chica simplemente asintió; ya Nate le había dicho que su mamá era una excelente cocinera, y con ese aroma ya le entraban ganas de probarlo.

Menos de un minuto después, mientras estaban sentados en la sala esperando apareció la madre de Nate. A primera vista pudo notar de dónde heredó el cabello y los ojos, que eran del mismo color que los suyos, aunque la mujer lo tenía amarrado en un enorme moño por encima de la cabeza y bien arreglado. A Yancy le pareció que se veía bastante joven para tener un hijo de dieciséis; con una mirada no le estimaba que tuviera más de treinta años.

\- Bienvenido a casa, cariño. – dijo dándole a su hijo un fuerte abrazo. – Oh, y supongo que ella debe ser la afortunada. Yancy, ¿no es así?

\- Em… sí, así es. – dijo Yancy tímidamente. – Es un placer conocerla al fin, Sra. Whitley. Nate me ha contado mucho sobre usted.

\- Hmm, eso me alegra. – respondió la mujer. – Yo también me moría por conocer a la novia de mi hijo, solo alguien muy especial podría haber cautivado su corazón, ¿no es así?

Nate se rio mientras decía algo como "No avergüences a Yancy", aunque ella ya sentía sonrojar sus mejillas. Parecía una mujer bastante risueña, y de buenas a primeras le resultaba muy agradable. Con más razón ahora debía darle una buena impresión.

…

Pronto los tres se habían sentado a la mesa para probar el estofado de la Sra. Whitley, que estaba aún más delicioso de lo que Yancy esperaba, al punto que no fue capaz de negarse cuando le ofrecieron repetir.

Al terminar la cena, se sentaron en la sala a conversar para que Yancy y la Sra. Whitley pudieran empezar a conocerse. La mujer le hizo bastantes preguntas que ella respondió gustosa, aunque cuidando de no entrar en detalles sobre su "otra" vida. Era demasiado pronto como para soltarle una bomba como esa.

\- Gracias a que viajo mucho, a veces puedo conseguir Pokémon raros en otras regiones. – explicaba. – Creo que Nate podrá dar fe de ello; ya hemos hecho algunos intercambios.

\- Ya veo. – dijo la señora. – Bueno, no creo que Aurea se queje de ello; nunca vienen mal para su investigación.

\- Wow, apenas puedo creer que usted y la Profesora Juniper sean amigas. – dijo Yancy. – Me gustaría conocerla alguna vez.

\- Será un placer presentártela. Bueno, creo que ya conversamos lo suficiente, deben estar muy cansados después de su largo viaje. Nate, sé bueno y prepárale a Yancy su habitación, ¿quieres?

\- Claro, mamá. – dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el piso superior de la casa.

Al quedarse a solas con la señora Whitley, Yancy vio que la mujer adoptaba una expresión más seria y se le acercaba, ocupando el asiento junto a ella donde antes había estado Nate. La pelirrosa sintió un ligero respingo bajando por su columna, aunque logró disimularlo.

\- Y bien, dime, Yancy. ¿Qué piensas sobre mi hijo?

\- ¿Y-yo? B-bueno… es un chico realmente amable y dulce. Él… de verdad me gusta mucho.

\- Sí. Nate es un buen chico, y me siento muy orgullosa de él. Desde que me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien, tenía mucho interés en conocerte. Eres su primera novia en toda su vida.

\- ¿D-de verdad? – Eso sorprendió a Yancy. De hecho, él también era su primer novio; a pesar de tener muy buenos amigos en el mundo del espectáculo, su carrera nunca le había dejado espacio para salir con alguien de manera seria.

\- Realmente quería saber qué clase de chica podría haber cautivado el corazón de mi hijo. – prosiguió la señora Whitley. – Siempre fue bueno para elegir a sus amigos, pero nunca fue más allá con nadie, hasta que te conoció a ti. Debes ser un caso muy especial. – Le guiñó el ojo.

Yancy se ruborizó y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares nerviosamente, aunque intentaba mantenerse sonriendo. – Él… también es muy especial para mí. Por eso quise pasar estas fechas con él, usted sabe.

\- Oh sí, se aproxima San Valentín. – dijo la mujer viendo el calendario. – Y dime, ¿ya tienen sus planes para ese día?

\- B-bueno… fue idea de él que viniéramos aquí. Si es por mí, yo estoy bien con solo relajarnos un poco, ir a pasear por allí o cualquier otra cosa.

\- Hmm, bueno, si quieres una sugerencia de mi parte… ¿por qué no le regalas algo? – le preguntó. – Sabes, en la escuela recibió muchos chocolates por San Valentín, aunque nunca parecía disfrutarlos mucho. Tal vez, es tiempo de que reciba uno de alguien especial que realmente le guste.

La mujer concluyó dándole otro pequeño guiño, y Yancy echó una mirada hacia las escaleras al oír que Nate venía bajando para disimular su rubor. Tras darle las buenas noches a su mamá, la llevó al cuarto donde se quedaría. Una habitación sencilla, nada que ver con los cuartos de los lujosos hoteles donde solía hospedarse, pero para ella eso estaba bien. Era un buen cambio de ritmo.

Antes de dormirse, Yancy se quedó pensando en las palabras de la madre de Nate. Algunos dirían que regalar chocolates por San Valentín era una tradición para colegialas cursis, pero ella en su época de estudiante nunca tuvo a nadie que realmente le gustara. Tal vez ahora sería una buena oportunidad de regalar el primero.

Y podría poner a prueba las recetas para chocolates que Serena le había pasado.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

La Sra. Whitley fue bastante considerada en prestarle a Yancy su cocina. Lo único fue que ella y Nate tuvieron que ir un momento de compras a la tienda para conseguir los ingredientes.

Al volver a la casa encontraron una nota de la Sra. Whitley en el refrigerador de la cocina, diciendo que le habían llamado de la Escuela de Entrenadores de Aspertia, y que estaría afuera el resto del día, dejándoles la cena en el refrigerador. El pensamiento de quedarse a solas con Nate en la casa puso a la joven idol tan nerviosa que, aunque él le ofreció ayudarle a hacer sus chocolates, inmediatamente se negó argumentando de que si eran un regalo para él tenía que prepararlos ella misma.

\- Muy bien, primero lo primero, derretir el chocolate. – dijo mientras partía una enorme tableta y echaba los trozos en un tazón de metal con algo de mantequilla.

La receta que había elegido eran para preparar masa de pastelillos. No se pudo resistir a comerse un par de trozos mientras partía el chocolate, pero rápidamente recordó que eran para Nate y dejó de hacerlo. Una tableta para la masa, y la otra mezclada con algo de azúcar para colocarle el glaseado encima. Agregó después un poco de polvo de bayas al glaseado, y lo mezcló todo hasta obtener la consistencia que buscaba.

Sin embargo, justo cuando terminó de batir la masa, su Xtransceiver comenzó a pitar. Lo había dejado sobre la mesa mientras preparaba los ingredientes para que no se ensuciara, pero ahora estaba dividida entre verter la masa en el molde, y cogerlo para poder contestar, en caso de que fuese algo importante. Aun así, sabía que no podía ser alguien de la agencia ya que era su día libre, y su familia sabía dónde iba a estar, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse quién podría estar llamándola.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. – dijo mientras el repique continuaba resonando por la cocina. Luego de lavarse las manos y secárselas rápidamente, cogió el aparato sin molestarse en ver el identificador de llamadas.

Rápidamente pulsó el botón para contestar, y la saludó un rostro familiar con una larga cabellera rubia y pintas de hippie, y aunque llevaba unas gafas de sol enormes, supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

\- Hola, Preston. – lo saludó con una ligera sonrisa

\- Saludos, lindura, ¿cómo está todo? – replicó él. – Whoa, ¿llamé en mal momento? Tienes una mancha en la cara.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, cielos. – Yancy se rio nerviosa, quitándose la mancha de chocolate que tenía en una de las mejillas. – Perdón por eso, solo estaba…

\- ¿Haciendo un chocolate de San Valentín? – completó él. – Déjame adivinar, ¿es para tu no-novio?

Yancy rodó los ojos. Preston disfrutaba mucho de referirse a Nate de esa manera, aun después que le dijeron que solo minutos antes de aquella llamada ese término ya no aplicaba. No le iba a dejar superarlo.

\- Dejando eso de lado, ¿necesitabas algo? – preguntó ella, cambiando el tema para que no tuviese más munición para burlarse de ella con el tema de Nate.

\- Oh, no es nada. Quise llamar a tu agencia, pero me dijeron que te habías tomado unos días libres, así que tuve que llamarte por aquí. Verás, sucede que me contrataron para un espectáculo por el día del amor y la amistad en Ciudad Castelia, y pensé que tal vez tú y tu pequeña canción de amor quedarían bien para el repertorio. Si estás disponible, claro.

\- Lo siento, no podré hacerlo. – le dijo ella cortésmente, aunque sin dudarlo. – Ahora mismo estoy en Ciudad Aspertia, así que no podría llegar para mañana.

\- Ay, qué mala suerte. – dijo Preston. – Una lástima, esperaba contar contigo. Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, sigue haciendo tus chocolates, espero que a tu no-novio le gusten. ¡Hasta luego, lindura, cuídate!

Y sin decir más, cortó la llamada antes que ella pudiera protestar y corregir lo de no-novio, haciéndola suspirar.

En otro momento y circunstancias, Yancy habría aceptado gustosa la invitación. Pero primero, estaba muy lejos de Castelia como para llegar a tiempo, y segundo, había venido a Aspertia buscando alejarse por unos días de los escenarios. Además, aunque le había hecho algunos arreglos, ya no tenía ganas de interpretar aquella canción improvisada en un escenario nunca más.

Si alguna vez volvía a cantarla, lo haría para él y nadie más. Esa canción era solo de ellos dos, ella y Nate.

Mientras pensaba en ello, volvió a poner su atención en la masa que estaba preparando, y antes que ocurriera alguna otra distracción, la vertió en el molde. Lo siguiente era meterla en el horno y dejarlo allí durante una hora. Hasta entonces, no tendría mucho qué hacer excepto esperar. Quizás Nate querría hacer algo juntos mientras aguardaban a que estuviera listo.

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta. Ya que Nate estaba arriba en aquel momento, Yancy decidió ir ella a ver quién podría ser. No creía que fuese la madre de Nate, ya que no tenía sentido que llamara a la puerta de su propia casa

\- ¡Ya voy! – dijo antes de abrir. Al principio no vio a nadie, hasta que miró abajo y vio que se trataba de una niñita pequeña, cuyo pelo castaño se alzaba en una coleta sobre su cabeza amarrada con un enorme lazo. – Oh, hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?

\- ¿Está Nate? – le preguntó, y Yancy se percató de que la miraba con curiosidad.

\- Espera un momento. ¡Nate! – llamó Yancy.

Un minuto después Nate bajó las escaleras, y pareció sorprenderse un poco de ver quién estaba en la puerta de entrada, aunque rápidamente le sonrió y se agachó para saludarla de frente.

\- Hey, Toni. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Yo bien, aunque si tú y mi hermano vinieran más a menudo, estaría mejor. – dijo la niña, hinchando ligeramente los cachetes. – Mi hermano todavía no regresa, y Liepard y yo estamos muy aburridos.

\- Jeje, perdón por eso. – Nate se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Ya sabes cómo somos los entrenadores, siempre estamos viajando.

\- Bueno, pero ya estás aquí. – dijo Toni. – Y por cierto, ¿quién es esta chica?

\- Ah, ella es Yancy. – le dijo Nate. – La invité a pasar unos días aquí, es mi…

\- Soy su novia. – completó ella. – Es un placer conocerte, Toni.

\- ¿Su novia? – Toni de pronto hinchó las mejillas y miró a Nate enfurruñada. – ¡No es justo, Nate, me prometiste que cuando me hiciera grande te casarías conmigo!

\- ¿Se te olvida que estábamos jugando a la casita? – dijo él. – Lo dije solo porque tú no me dejaste salir de tu casa hasta que te lo dije.

\- Nate… – Yancy le echó una mirada poniendo los ojos en rendijas.

\- ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo estábamos jugando, y fue Hugh el que me dijo que tenía que cuidarla!

Yancy no sabía si reírse o sentirse celosa, pero de nuevo, era una niña muy pequeña y quizás algo inocente. No se podía enojar con Nate por algo como eso. Aunque afortunadamente, el chico volvió a agacharse y le puso la mano en el pelo.

\- Toni, eres muy linda, pero eso era solo un juego, y eso te lo dije desde antes, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo. – Además, tu hermano se pondría furioso conmigo si… bueno, tú entiendes.

\- Buu… – La niña volvió a hinchar los cachetes, pero finalmente se relajó. – Está bien. Por lo menos tienes buen gusto, tu novia es bonita.

Yancy se rio por el comentario, quizás debido a la forma tan directa con la cual la pequeña lo dijo, mezclada con un poco de decepción.

\- Pero bueno, ¿podemos ir a jugar? – dijo después de un rato Toni. – Estoy muy aburrida sin mi hermano aquí, y ahora que ya volviste.

\- Eh, bueno, es que… – Nate le echó una mirada de reojo a Yancy, como diciéndole "ayúdame" con esto.

\- ¡Por favor! – insistió Toni.

\- Me encantaría, pero es que ya tenía planes, Yancy y yo íbamos a…

\- ¿Por qué no vamos los tres a jugar? – interrumpió Yancy. – No es que tengamos nada que hacer ahora mismo.

\- ¿Los tres? – preguntó la niña, al parecer sin estar muy convencida.

\- Por favor, Toni. – dijo Nate casi suplicando. – Te aseguro que Yancy te caerá muy bien.

\- No te vas a arrepentir, Toni. –aseguró la pelirrosa, con una gran sonrisa. – Seguro que nos haremos muy buenas amigas.

Considerando que tenía que esperar un rato a que se hornearan sus pastelillos, sería una buena manera de matar el tiempo. Y además, con lo adorable que se veía Toni, tampoco podía resistirse.

…

La tarde se les fue volando. Yancy había traído consigo a su Persian, que se la pasó correteando con el Liepard de Toni, y a pesar de empezar con la pata izquierda de pronto parecían llevarse bastante bien. La propia Toni pareció cambiar de opinión rápidamente cuando Yancy aceptó jugar con ella a las escondidas. Intencionalmente, Yancy se dejó ganar un par de veces para que la niña no fuera a sentirse mal, y esta después le llamó la atención, pidiéndole que jugara en serio.

Con todo, pasaron la tarde bastante bien, y al final Toni pareció encariñarse con ella. Yancy siempre había tenido buena mano con los niños, quizás porque al ser la menor en su familia, siempre deseó tener hermanitos menores a quienes cuidar.

Para cuando terminaron al atardecer, Toni se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Yancy, mientras Nate se recostaba de un árbol. El castaño parecía sorprendido de que su novia hubiera podido seguirle el paso a la pequeña, que siempre parecía llena de energía.

\- Nunca creí ver esto. – dijo observándola.

\- Luce adorable, ¿no crees? – dijo Yancy. – Es una niña muy simpática.

\- Sí, lo es. – dijo Nate. En eso, Liepard y Persian se acercaron, y el primero se acurrucó junto a su dueña ronroneando de gusto. – Varias veces me tocó cuidarla cuando Hugh no estaba por aquí.

\- Hmm… Nate, dime la verdad, ¿en serio le prometiste casarte con ella?

Nate tragó saliva. No era que ella estuviese realmente celosa (¿por qué iba a estarlo?), pero sentía deseos de divertirse un poco con eso, solo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

\- Creo que Toni me ve como un segundo hermano mayor, pero todavía no se da cuenta. – le dijo. – Ya sabes, está en esa edad donde se apega mucho a su figura fraternal, pero lo superará. Además, ya te lo dije, a Hugh no le haría gracia si yo me metiera con su hermanita de ese modo.

\- Te creo. – aseguró Yancy. – Sabes, si hubiera tenido una hermanita menor, me habría gustado que fuera como ella. Tienes buenos amigos aquí, Nate. Toda la gente aquí parece quererte mucho.

\- Ah, no es para tanto. – dijo Nate. – Es solo que todos aquí son muy buenas personas. Nos cuidamos mucho unos a otros.

Yancy sonrió al observar a su novio. La verdad, haber venido aquí parecía la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Efectivamente, entre conocer a Toni, a la señora Whitley, y a otros de los amigos de Nate, realmente estaba pasándola bien, y eso que apenas llevaba un solo día.

\- Hmm… ¿ah, qué? – dijo de repente Toni, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose. – ¿Me quedé dormida?

\- Hola, bella durmiente. ¿Tuviste un dulce sueño? – preguntó Yancy.

\- Ah, sí. Wow, de verdad pudiste aguantar conmigo todo el rato. Eres buena.

\- Me divertí mucho. – dijo Yancy. – Aunque ya es algo tarde, creo que es hora de volver a casa.

\- Hablando de eso, nosotros también deberíamos volver. – dijo Nate. – Mamá volverá en cualquier momento, y además… – De pronto se detuvo, y empezó a olfatear en el aire. – Oye, ¿no hueles eso?

Yancy olfateó también, y se dio cuenta: era un olor como de chamusquina… y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Se están quemando!

Se había divertido tanto jugando con Nate y Toni que perdió la noción del tiempo, y se le olvidaron por completo. Se puso de pie casi de un salto y corrió hacia la casa tan rápido como pudo.

Afortunadamente, no había daños en la cocina más allá del humo negro que salía del horno, y abriéndose paso mientras tosía cogió los guantes y tras cortar el gas, sacó la bandeja para ver el resultado.

En vez del marrón esponjoso que debía haber resultado, se habían puesto de un negro crocante, y difícilmente podrían comerse en semejante estado. Y el aroma definitivamente tampoco los haría más apetitosos.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó Toni con curiosidad. – ¿Esos son pastelillos?

\- Se suponía que lo fueran. – dijo Yancy nerviosamente, antes de volverse hacia Nate. – Creo que a tu mamá no le va a hacer mucha gracia esto.

\- Descuida, no tiene que enterarse. – dijo Nate. – Mejor limpiamos antes de que llegue, tal vez tengamos…

\- ¡Nate! ¿Por qué hay humo saliendo de la cocina? – llamó la familiar voz de la señora Whitley.

\- Y allí está ella. – dijo su hijo, forzando una sonrisa. Definitivamente no le iba a hacer nada de gracia tener que explicar ese pequeño desastre.

…

Afortunadamente, la Sra. Whitley no explotó en rabia por lo sucedido, y lo único que hizo fue poner al hijo y a su novia a limpiar el horno. Una lástima haber tenido que tirar los pastelillos quemados, aunque Yancy podría haber jurado que vio a Toni coger unos para dárselos a su Liepard, a quien no parecía importarle que estuvieran casi hechos carbón.

Al terminar, la Sra. Whitley se llevó aparte a Yancy para que se explicara. Igualmente, no era una historia demasiado larga, así que se limitó a decirle la verdad: se distrajo jugando con Toni y Nate afuera y perdió la noción del tiempo.

\- De verdad lo siento mucho, Sra. Whitley. – dijo haciendo una reverencia tan profunda que casi parecía que se iba a golpear contra el suelo. – No quise hacer un desastre en su cocina, luego de que usted tan amablemente me la prestó.

\- Al final no pasó nada que lamentar. – dijo la mujer en tono severo, aunque no sonaba enojada. – Y bueno, yo te la ofrecí en primer lugar, pero no deberías haberte distraído de esa manera.

Yancy asintió, habiendo captado el mensaje. Realmente quería causarle una buena primera impresión, pero ese descuido por su parte no le iba a ganar muchos puntos. Aun así, la mujer pareció darse cuenta de lo apenada que estaba, así que se le acercó para decirle al oído.

\- Mira, no estoy enojada contigo. Eres una buena chica, y todos cometemos errores. No te lo voy a restregar en la cara ni mucho menos. Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿sí?

Y sin decir más, la mujer abandonó la sala. La pelirrosa suspiró de alivio, y justo en ese momento, Nate apareció por el umbral de la puerta. Seguramente había estado escuchando todo.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Bueno, no me gritó ni me echó de la casa. Yo diría que es una buena señal. – dijo ella jugando con sus dedos. – Qué lástima que se perdieron, todo ese trabajo y los ingredientes desperdiciados.

\- Todavía queda un poco. – dijo Nate. – ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

\- ¿Después de eso? No creo que esté bien que me acerque a la cocina de tu mamá tan pronto.

\- Sola tal vez no, ¿pero juntos? – dijo él. – Además, todo es cuestión de no perderlos de vista esta vez, ¿no crees?

Yancy miró fijamente a su novio, considerando lo que acababa de proponerle. Antes había argumentado que tenía que hacerlos ella para él, pero para lo bien que habían resultado. Quizás ahora no estaría tan nerviosa de quedarse sola con él en su casa, en caso de que su madre decidiera volver a salir.

Finalmente suspiró resignada y se rio. – Hagámoslo mañana. Después de hoy ya estoy demasiado cansada para hornear más.

\- Como quieras. – dijo él, antes de tomarla del mentón para acercarla. – Solo avísame para que empecemos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Y le dio un pequeño besito en los labios, antes de dejar la cocina y subir las escaleras. Yancy se imaginó que debería hacer lo mismo, después de todo, ya no le quedaba más por hacer ese día. Quizás si descansaba un poco se sentiría más tranquila al día siguiente para no volver a meter la pata de esa manera.

* * *

_**14 de febrero…**_

Aunque la señora Whitley no mencionó una sola palabra de lo sucedido el día anterior, lo cierto fue que cuando Yancy y Nate se dirigieron a la cocina, se quedó todo el rato observándolos desde el umbral de la puerta. Yancy no pudo culparla, y se imaginó que solo lo hacía por precaución más que por miedo.

Aun así, pese a estar bajo la mirada de su futura suegra, estar con Nate la ayudó a sentirse más tranquila mientras se dedicaban a preparar la masa de los pastelillos. Con él ayudándole pudo hacerlos mucho más rápido al no tener que estar haciendo multitareas con cada uno de ellos.

\- Oye. – le dijo de repente. – Te quedó algo de chocolate en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo? – La chica fue a tocarse para comprobar, pero él se le adelantó para quitárselo, y luego se chupó el dedo, soltando una risita. Ella se sintió sonrojar por el gesto, especialmente cuando vio a la señora Whitley que también se tapaba la boca disimuladamente.

\- No se preocupen por mí, sigan, con toda confianza. – les dijo.

\- Bueno, creo que ya está listo. – dijo Nate, tratando de desviar la atención, y Yancy se sintió agradecida por ello. – Hora de meterlos al horno.

\- Espera. Solo una cosa más.

La chica echó trozos de bayas trituradas con polvo de azúcar en sus pastelillos, antes de verter más masa con la manga pastelera sobre ellos en los moldes. Al terminar, los metió al horno junto con los de Nate, y tras sellar la puerta, lo encendieron para empezar a cocinar.

\- Bueno, ahora solo nos queda sentarnos y esperar. – dijo Nate.

\- Me quedaré de pie un rato, si no te molesta. – replicó Yancy

Un profundo silencio cayó en toda la cocina. Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del horno en marcha. Yancy no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda, ocasionalmente echando miradas a Nate y a la Sra. Whitley. De alguna manera sentía que debía decir algo, así fuera solo para pasar el rato.

\- Hum… ¿Nate? – dijo finalmente. El chico inmediatamente volteó a verla. – ¿Es verdad que… recibías muchos chocolates por San Valentín en la escuela?

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, casi quiso reprenderse. ¿Por qué eligió precisamente eso? Bueno, los estaba haciendo, pero no quería que él pensara que iban a darle celos o algo… como pasó con Toni, pero…

\- "Por Arceus, ¿en qué estaba pensando?"

\- Jaja, supongo que sí. – dijo él. – Nunca fue la gran cosa, la verdad… casi todos esos chocolates me sabían amargos.

Yancy le echó una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Lo decía metafórica o literalmente? Si había recibido tantos, no podía ser que ninguna chica fuera capaz de hacerlos bien. O quizás…

\- No es lo mismo recibirlos a montón a que te lo regale alguien que te guste. – dijo Nate. – Siempre terminaba sintiéndome obligado a retornar durante el White Day.

\- ¿Obligado? ¿En serio nunca lo hiciste por gusto? – preguntó Yancy.

El chico negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez le regalaste un chocolate a alguien que te gustaba?

\- Tú eres el primero. – replicó ella sin un ápice de duda.

Nate volteó a verla, y Yancy simplemente replicó con una cabezada para dar a entender que no bromeaba. Por lo visto no sabía cómo sentirse al saberse "el primero", así fuera solo para algo tan simple como eso.

Sin decir más, volvió su atención hacia la puerta cerrada del horno. Ahora tenía razones para esperar con más ansias a que esos pastelillos estuvieran listos.

…

La espera se hizo larga, pero cuando finalmente el reloj de alarma sonó, apagaron el horno y extrajeron las bandejas con los pastelillos. Una vez que se enfriaron lo suficiente procedieron a decorarlos, aunque Nate se tomó algunas libertades creativas que hicieron reír a Yancy, específicamente de hacerles caritas expresivas que según él representaban a algunos de sus amigos. La chica se imaginó que a los verdaderos quizás no les hiciera mucha gracia.

\- Bueno, creo que ya están listos. – dijo Yancy cogiendo el primero, y alargándolo hacia él. – ¿Me haces el honor?

Nate se quedó mirándolo por un momento, sin decir ni una palabra. Después de un rato, lo partió en dos y le dio el trozo más grande a Yancy con una sonrisa.

\- Lo justo es justo, que sea de los dos. – le dijo.

Yancy se rio ligeramente, pero lo aceptó, y los dos de inmediato le echaron un mordisco a su pedazo. La pelirrosa decidió tomarse su tiempo para saborearlo; claramente su amiga sabía lo que hacía al diseñar esa receta. A su vez, la expresión de deleite de Nate claramente delató que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

\- ¿Y bien? – se aventuró a preguntar.

\- Delicioso. – le dijo él, y cogió entonces uno de los que hizo él. – Ahora veamos qué tal quedaron los míos.

Igual que antes, lo partió en dos dándole a Yancy el trozo más grande. Tras probarlo, Yancy comprobó que le quedaron bien, aunque sintió que le faltaba algo.

\- Creo que podrías haberle puesto un poco más de relleno. – le dijo. – Pero no está mal, realmente sabe rico.

\- Jaja, nada mal para el primer dulce de San Valentín que hago, ¿cierto? – dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

\- Bien, tortolitos, déjenme probar a mí también. – dijo la Sra. Whitley, plantándose entre los dos para coger uno. – Hmm, qué delicioso, se nota que están hechos con mucho amor. Los felicito a ambos.

La mujer los atrapó a los dos por el cuello, juntándolos en un fuerte abrazo. Nate se quejó y trató de forcejear para soltarse mientras que Yancy simplemente se rio divertida una vez que superó la sorpresa. Significaba que no había resentimientos ni nada de eso por haber tenido aquel pequeño percance, afortunadamente.

\- Bien, creo que los dejaré para que disfruten de su San Valentín juntos. Los dos se lo merecen. – dijo cogiendo otro pastelillo y saliendo de la cocina, y posteriormente de la casa.

La pareja tardó un momentito en asimilar que se habían quedado solos hasta un par de minutos después cuando se volvieron a mirar uno a la otra. Otra vez, Yancy se quedó algo nerviosa por el pensamiento de estar a solas con su novio en la casa de él, pero la sonrisa que Nate le dedicó la hizo tranquilizarse.

\- Todavía quedan muchos. ¿Quieres comerlos ahora, o los guardamos para después?

\- Después está bien. – dijo ella. – Tenemos todo el día por delante, y me gustaría que saliéramos por allí un poco.

\- Suena bien para mí.

Guardaron los pastelillos en el refrigerador. Aunque no habían hecho planes concretos, para Yancy cualquier cosa estaría bien para pasar ese día tan especial con Nate. Pasear por la ciudad, ir de picnic, a ver una película… no importaba lo que hicieran, con tal de hacerlo juntos.

Aunque ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás ese día, el primer San Valentín que compartieron, que sería solo el primero de muchos por venir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¿Qué tal? Bueno, habría posteado esto un poco antes… si no se me hubiera ido la luz, pero ya está aquí. Este oneshot es una continuación del que me regaló **Shadechu Nightray **la pasada Navidad, de modo que incluye algunos guiños y referencias. La idea general era que Yancy fuera a conocer a su suegra, y aunque pasaran algunas cosillas, al final logra darle una buena impresión y esta le muestra su apoyo en la relación. Algo sencillito sin mucha complicación o conflicto, algo dulce y divertido para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad, y para dar mi contribución al escaso material que hay de este ship.

En notas menores, viendo que ni la señora ni la hermanita de Hugh tienen nombres, me tomé la libertad de colocarles unos, ya que sinceramente es un poco molesto no tener una forma de referirse a ellas más que por su parentesco. Para la niña, tomé el nombre italiano de Hugh, que como sonaba unisex fácilmente le quedaba. Y para la señora, el nombre viene de la contraparte de Rosa en el manga de Adventures, aunque a mí sinceramente me suena más como un apellido, y me he hecho el headcanon de que el nombre completo de Nate sería "Nathaniel Whitley". Pero bueno, estoy desvariando.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si celebran este día, espero que lo pasen bien, si no, igualmente. Feliz San Valentín para todos, seguimos en contacto.


End file.
